


wildcard

by thatonepeach



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Bottom Gon Freecs, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Lace Panties, M/M, Omorashi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Strap-Ons, Top Killua Zoldyck, Trans Killua Zoldyck, Trans Male Character, Vibrators, Wet & Messy, pt. 2 lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonepeach/pseuds/thatonepeach
Summary: Killua is trying to watch his favorite documentary series, but Gon really, really wants to be fucked until he wets himself.[same universe as my fic 'take care of me' but you don't have to read that one to read this]
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	wildcard

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy there! 
> 
> two things: only anatomy mentioned explicitly is dick, but there are two very vague references to Killua's genitals being wet jsyk. also, the strap-on, vibrating dildo is more often than not just referred to as killua's dick because he likes it that way. 
> 
> thanks toasty for the fic name <3
> 
> oh, also unbeta'd because I'm impatient, but will be back to edit this later at some point. hope you enjoy!

Gon’s bare knees dig into the pale, laminate beachwood of the dining room and his heels puncture the flesh of his ass, covered only by the finest, most detailed lace he’s ever seen. He itches to smooth his hands over it, a nervous countermeasure, but Killua said not to move. At lesat his blunt fingernails keep the bottoms of his palms safe from incising half-moons, his lube-slick fists clenched tight as a distinctive, aggressive sting swells low in his stomach. Never before has he held his piss for any reason other than the lack of a place to pee.

From here, an angle of warm light cuts across the hallway where Killua takes his sweet time in the bathroom. A cheap analog clock taunts Gon from the wall, each consistent, quiet tick of the shorter hand a painful reminder of how long he has been waiting. It’s been twenty minutes; Killua must already be clad in his favorite strap-on—the large, curved one with bulging veins and vibrations so fierce the reverberations travel up Gon’s chest and down his legs with little mercy. 

What else Killua could be doing to bid his time while Gon waits patiently as ever with his soft cock prickling at the tip as if it’s the only barrier keeping the piss at bay. He looks down at himself, at the absurd bloat of his stomach and the smaller bulge stretching the black lace. The fabric itches a little against the underside of his shaft and he bucks his hips slightly.

“What are you doing, Gon?”

Killua’s deceptively sweet voice slices Gon’s frayed nerves. He looks ready for bed, dressed in a plain gray shirt, briefs, and fluffy cat socks. The only telltale sign of their play being the black straps of the harness and the large, glistening cock that triggers Gon to salivate. The sight of his boyfriend is the light at the end of a too-tight, too-long tunnel. Gon sighs gratefully and leans forward so he is on all fours, perfectly presented.

“Nothing,” he says to the floor as Killua approaches, his footfall heavy and audible. 

The tips of the socks enter the edge of Gon’s vision, just ahead, barely out of reach. Killua raises his foot to show off the printed paw on the bottom, a cute greeting that juxtaposes the wicked look on his face. His tongue darts out over his lips and he winks. Gon watches, mesmerized, gulping when Killua squats down in front of him, the giant, curved dick strapped to his boyfriend’s lithe frame nearly whacking him in the face.

“Nothing, hm? Okay then.”

Killua rises to his full height and wanders into the living room, leaving Gon in the dining room without a glance back. He plucks the remote from its station on the side table and plops down on the couch. A moment later, David Attenborough’s calming narration accompanies lions prowling in high grass on the TV. Gon is confused but follows after his boyfriend, needy and a tad too desperate.

Carefully, he crawls toward Killua sat comfortably and wholly unconcerned with his presence. His bladder aches with each shift of his legs and the sheer amount of lube he used to open himself up drips down the inside of his thigh. He sits on his heels again, in front of Killua, eager at the sight of his long, elegant fingers stroking over the length. 

“Did I say you could move?”

Shit. Gon wasn’t even thinking, just following after his master like a lovesick puppy. He shakes his head.

“Go ahead if you’re that desperate,” Killua says, nonchalant and cool, “you can sit on my cock, but be quiet and don’t take too long. I haven’t seen this one yet.”

From behind, David Attenborough says in his very meandering and posh accent, “for many mountain cats in the Himalayas, marking their territory is the only form of communication they will have with others of the same species for years at a time.”

Killua couldn’t give less of a fuck about mountain lions, and Gon knows this, but still, he hesitates. Killua doesn’t even glance his way, but there’s a towel protecting the faux leather couch that Gon hadn’t noticed earlier in the evening. His face prickles with heat at the implication. Is he really going to wet himself while riding his boyfriend? 

Yes. Yes, he is. 

Gon climbs into Killua’s lap, hyper-focused on squeezing his pelvic muscles absurdly tight as he situates himself. Killua just folds his arms behind his head and slouches a bit into the cushions, legs splaying outward as if Gon isn’t even there. The motion causes the dick to bump against him, fleshy but cool, and Gon reaches back with both hands to part himself. He wonders just how long he’ll last, wonders when Killua will turn on the vibrations, and wonders if he’ll be left to his own devices the entire time. How long can Killua realistically keep up this charade of indifference?

As Gon sits back, his hole opening slowly around the thick glans, he leans forward just enough for his chest to meet Killua’s. Though Killua maneuvers him to the side—so he can see the TV properly, of course—Gon can feel his heart hammering away almost as violently as his own.

Killua lifts his hips with a frustrated sigh when Gon takes too long situating himself, breaching him with a punctuated thrust that makes him shudder as he bites back a groan. 

“C’mon, make it quick,” Killua says, making a show of leaning around Gon as if he’s still obstructing the view. 

Gon nods obediently. Though he prepared himself with four fingers, the stretch is significant and it stokes a hungry fire in him. He _will_ make Killua break character as soon as possible, so he tucks his feet up on Killua’s thighs and pulls at the meaty flesh of his own ass even more, the lacy string hooked and digging into his index finger as he rises up off Killua’s cock and bounces on it, nice and shallow, just the tip.

He glances at Killua’s face, pleased to see how intently his blue eyes focus on anything but him, so it’s a surprise when Killua grabs onto his hips and fucks into him casually. Gon gasps; it’s hardly anything compared to what he usually takes, but he’s so full and slightly pained by the stretch of his bladder—a mere four inches feels like he can’t possibly fit any more, like Killua is jabbing at it purposefully just to see him fall apart.

“Don’t be shy,” Killua teases, his smile smug as he pulls Gon down further onto his dick.

Gon opens his mouth to answer, but then he remembers he’s meant to be quiet and get himself off without overtly distracting Killua and without pissing himself—a daunting feat if the sharp sting across his abdomen is any indication. Each wet push and pull inside him inches closer and closer to his prostate, already lightly prodded of his own earlier accord. When the tip brushes against it now, and when Killua notices—so much for the mountain lions—and rolls his hips just right, Gon’s cock twitches wildly, confused between two vastly different releases. He stiffens and his hands fly to Killua’s chest, stilling as he tamps down on the fervent urge to wet himself. 

It’s surprisingly instinctual, not wanting to piss oneself. He’s so close and it makes his face flush and tingle with a delicious undercurrent of shame. Killua laughs in his ear, reaches between them to pull Gon’s cock out from the confines of the panties to rest against his stomach, and suddenly, a staccato wave of vibrations jostles Gon from the inside out. His blood pumps so loudly in response and he uncontrollably squeezes around the length sitting firm against his prostate, only making the pleasure worse. His eyes flutter shut, a little damp at the corners. It feels incredible and awful all at once. 

He wants to let go, but he can’t.

“Babe, did you hear that?” Gon shakes his head, lip wobbling, “mountain lions can purr.”

Killua lifts up completely, pushing into Gon until the harness straps meet his ass. The sheer force of the movement has Gon’s toes slipping off the couch and he falls forward, smushing his boyfriend into the plush couch cushions with a choked whine.

“F-fuck, I’m gonna— Killua, I can’t hold it!”

“You can, Gon, because if you don’t, I’ll stop fucking you all together.”

“No, please, don’t! Please,” Gon begs, fisting the towel beneath them and almost biting through his bottom lip. The piss is right there, throbbing at the head of his half-hard dick caged between his clammy stomach and the soft fabric of Killua’s shirt. He’s gonna wet that light gray to a dark gray if he can’t pull it together; he’s gonna get Killua all dirty and soaked because he can’t control fucking himself. “Killua, just— just stay still a second. Ah, haah, fuck, please!”

Maybe it’s how wrecked his voice is, deep and cracking into high, punched-out moans with every slight drag of the large, weighty dick against his insides that breaks Killua. He grabs Gon’s face, the mountain lions forgotten, and pulls him close until they’re nose-to-nose. 

“Keep going, you’ve got this,” he says very seriously, those beautiful blue eyes of his as endless as the ocean.

Gon nods, blinking away tears as a little dribble of piss leaks between them. They feel it at the same time because Killua murmurs more encouragements, his long, long fingers threading around the thin, dainty string cutting in the meat of Gon’s hips and using it as leverage to grind into him so far and purposeful that Gon swears he feels the vibrations in the soles of his feet. 

“Hold it,” Killua whispers, leaning in to lick into Gon’s open mouth.

A whimper escapes as more liquid seeps out, white-hot and burning the slit of Gon’s cock from the pressure. Killua consumes his wanton, shameless sounds, and takes over his movements completely, forcing him to grind on the dick in his ass as he goes limp, squirting between them every time his prostate is nudged until they’re both sopping and hot where they meet, thighs sliding over one another.

He doesn’t mean to keep going, for more piss to spill against his stomach in a warm, trickling stream but now that he’s here, he can’t stop. It’s like an orgasm, except his cock is now swelling with blood as he empties his bladder even more, and having his ass stretched and overstimulated by strong, consistent pulses with Killua’s tongue on his is otherworldly. He shakes with the overwhelming bliss of such a potent release, crying and incoherent and so, so horny.

“Oh my God, oh God, fuck,” chants Gon when Killua pulls away to look at him, legs quivering and abs jumping.

He moans quietly at the sight of Gon; he must look absolutely ruined. “Shit, babe, you’re so fucking hot. Look at you, pissing yourself while riding my dick. Now, your panties are all wet and you got me wet, too. How are you gonna make it up to me?”

One by one, the fucking, vibrations and bouts of piss cease. When Gon finally comes back into himself, eyes a little bleary and hands tense and creaky from how hard he clutched at the now piss-soaked towel, Killua is staring—amazed and sporting a healthy tell-tale pink that means he’s very, very aroused. And even so, he capitalizes on the opportunity to tease.

“Wow, I can’t believe you just pissed yourself.”

Gon pouts. “No, I was _marking my territory._.” 

Killua sneers and yanks Gon’s panties up his crack—before he’s the light of Gon’s life and the fire of his loins, he is, by principle, a literal pain in the ass. It’s okay, though, because Killua is also great at playing around and with a little convincing, will even let Gon rut in his lap like a dog in heat and piss on him. He really has the best boyfriend ever. He does, however, vaguely reconsider when Killua pats his hips and says, “okay, fun’s over. Get off.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“Why?”

“You couldn’t hold it.”

“Didn’t you tell me to be quick? I’m getting mixed signals.”

Killua smacks his ass for being smart, and it only makes him more needy, all whining and wiggling on the length still filling him. 

“When I said be quick I was referring to you cumming, not pissing on me. Not to mention you’ve interrupted my show. Sit on the floor and wait for me to clean up.”

“Okay,” Gon mumbles, dejected but very turned on; his cock is heavy against his stomach and his lace panties are wet and cooling against his balls.

He unmounts and slips to the floor, on his knees again because he’s a good boy even if he couldn’t hold his piss. It was his first time; it couldn’t be helped, but now he’s determined to show Killua he deserves to get fucked hard until he comes. He holds his hands together behind his back, staring at the couch and the dark spot on the towel Killua left behind. His nose wrinkles at it. Left alone to his own devices, he really can’t believe he pissed himself, but it was so nice having Killua hold him through it and fuck into him like that.

He can’t wait to do it again. 

Killua comes back naked aside from his cat socks, glistening with droplets of water instead of piss. He smiles down at Gon, ruffling his hair.

“Was gonna show you how wet I got, you know,” he says wistfully, “but you ruined that with your lack of control. Couldn’t tell the difference between your mess and mine.”

“What can I do to make it up to you, Killua? I’ll do anything.”

Killua’s hand trails down from his hair to cup his face. Gon sighs and leans into the touch. “Don’t look at me like that.”

Gon bats his lashes even more.

“Wanna fuck my mouth?”

“Really? Don’t you, uh, want me to wash off first at least?”

Killua blushes, suddenly a little shy. “...no. C’mon, get up.”

Gon doesn’t have to be told twice. They switch positions and Gon takes his turn petting through Killua’s soft, white hair. His dick is aching and it springs free when Killua rolls the soiled panties down his thighs. Killua opens his mouth, his tongue a long, pink landing strip for Gon who grips the base of his dick and feeds his dick to his boyfriend, still a little wet with piss and now precum. Killua’s eyes drop closed as he angles his head back to accommodate the length down his throat immediately, a gust of air leaving his nose and tickling Gon’s pubes.

Killua is so beautiful like this. It’s probably the only time he’s quiet and somewhat pliant. He loves showing Gon how well he can take his dick, loves drooling and gagging on it. Gon loves it, too, so he holds Killua’s head and fucks down his throat, using his hot mouth and the tight, reflexive gag of his throat to get off. It’s not long before Killua’s lashes are dewy with tears, obscene squelching noises overpowering David Attenborough’s narration as spit collects at the corners of his mouth. Gon fucks it out of his boyfriend, watches the saliva drip in threads onto the floor as sweat collects on his brow.

Soon he hears the unmistakable sound of Killua getting himself off, a sopping squish of his fingers working quick and diligent and fuck, Gon is gonna cum. It builds in an exponential crescendo that has him forcing Killua all the way down until he’s drooling on his balls as he shoots his load. Killua moans around him, swallowing cum and spit until he can’t breathe. Gon pulls away and collapses onto the couch, narrowly missing the wet towel. Killua crumples to the floor, gasping and convulsing with his own orgasm. 

“This bizarre mating ritual is impressive,” David Attenborough notes in the following, deeply sated silence, “but unfortunately, no one is watching.”

“He gets it,” Killua says breathlessly.

Gon laughs. The fact that no one witnessed the gloriousness of their orgasms was truly a travesty. At least they have each other.


End file.
